Darling Blue Eyes
by Oblivion Inc
Summary: Before Roxas left the Organization Axel had his reasons to leave as well. Yet his now peaceful life is soon interrupted by a heavy storm bringing him an unexpected and wounded visitor. AkuRoku, Yaoi.
1. Visitor

UPDATE Jan-11-09: to those of you who read the fic and probably got frustrated with the lack of line breaks, I am truly sorry. Stupid as I am, I didn't notice XD

Disclaimer: I don't KH, yadda yadda…

**  
Darling Blue Eyes**

How I hated rain sometimes. Especially when it meant that you had to cancel your plans for thw entire day.

_You can't really control the weather, only predict it, right? _I thought with a sigh.

But as I sat there, sipping my tea while cuddling into my thick blanket, I was considering murdering whoever had told me it would be a hot and bright day. It was a perfect weather to go to an amusement park. "Yeah, right…" my hand straightened out the tablecloth.

Oh, well. Plans ruined, too bad.

I started glaring at nothing in particular, unconsciously wondering if I should use a rope or just a good old knife and stab the weatherman for being unpredictable. _Come to think of it, he really does look mischievous... hmm..._ The obvious things to use would be my wheels of course but what is the fun in that, heheh.

I tapped my fingers on the smooth surface of the table - a bad habit, I know, and sighed for the 544th time. I had to find something better to do than counting my own sighs.

A mewl interrupted the silence, and I turned my head to see a pair of crimson eyes shooting me a scornful glare.

"Hello, beauty, nice to see you too" I greeted with a genuine smile. After a little incident back home (which I need to point out was not my fault. Almost) the Organization decided to dispatch me for a while. I got this little house in a quiet and cozy little port to settle for a while. Thing is that it takes hours for me to visit the even closest living member. Larxene, bless her, gave me this kitten to keep me company as a housewarming gift. She thought living here all by myself would make me react by going crazy and paranoid in my need of company – more than I already was, anyway… She had a feeling that must have been how I would have reacted as a human. I wouldn't know. Sometimes, our bodies would act on their own. Make it look like we were feeling pain, anger, sadness, surprise, they said. But I had another theory.

- Or maybe it was because she couldn't control her slutty cats as well as she handleded her daggers. The reproduction skills of cats are fairly good, it seems. I wonder about Nobodies like us. Bleh, too much science to even dare asking number one.

So here I was, sitting in the living room in my own little house with my fully grown-up cat. All by myself. Larxene called me weekly to hear how her bitch was doing but it'd been a while since I'd spoken to any of the other Organization. But I knew they're doing well. You couldn't help but notice them, when they appeared in the in other worlds, cities, taverns... hell, I still saw nobodies running around pretending to be one of us.

I tilted my head, gazing into my housemate's azure eyes. He's a bit grumpy, and ungrateful, but I loved him just the same. He reminded me of _him_: the eyes, the origin, the attitude...

Roxas...

Resting my chin on my hand, I breathed a barely audible mutter "I wonder where he is now." I heard he was doing great in... What was that place again? Ah, well, the superior was pleased with whatever the special mission was supposed to be. We didn't question other people's mission if they were classified. Unless you were the hot and only lucky number eight. Oh, that's me! I loved poking my nose in other people's assignments which usually resulted in getting my butt turned into a lump of ice, getting my ass whooped, shot or other things that could abuse this sexy little ass of mine.

Another unsatisfied mewl interrupted my thoughts "you're hungry, eh?" I stood up while wiping the drool away. I can't help it, I just love my ass. I made my way to the small kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for something delicious to eat for both of us. After a few minutes a nice smell of home cooked noodles and roasted duck filled the air. I began to cut out some vegetables, humming in the process when I became aware of something brushing against my legs. I was supposed to feel it so my body reacted naturally. I looked down to see my cat purring as he stretched and then looked at me with big hungry eyes.

"You hafta' wait a bit, kitten" I told my companion with yet another smile and I could swear the cat rolled his eyes when he left the kitchen to sit at the windowsill in the living room "aw, love you too darling". I saw him gazing out of the window, where the sky had turned almost black with storm clouds. Soon lightning lit the darkening sky and thunder filled the quiet air of the quiet village. I stared in awe at the show in front of me. To see such a dangerous wonder twist and sneak between the clouds was amazing. I believe my cat rolled his eyes at my amazement, but I didn't care. I could already imagine old trees set ablaze by a strike of lightening. What a piece of art.

¤',~

I decided to enjoy my dinner as much as I could on this gloomy afternoon. Or was it evening? I examined my watch. Eight o'clock. The time flies when you're busy...

I sighed, resting my chin on my hands while staring into a gorgeous pair of eyes.

"Why don't you eat anything, love?" I asked the cat sitting opposite me at the table. I frowned, wondering why he wouldn't start eating "isn't the food good enough? Don't you appreciate how much I've done to make this dinner so perfect?" Maybe I had become too addicted too melodramatic movies…

All I got in response was a scowl. A typical human scowl from a cat.

That would be a rare sight for anyone who hadn't been at my house.

"Well what do I do now?" I muttered when he jumped down the chair and exited the room to go staring out of the window in the living room. _What's with him?_, I thought, tapping my finger on the white tablecloth for awhile before I started eating. Dinner's best served hot… except if it's supposed to be cold. Ah, whatever, a nobody would not be able to tell the difference, would they?

Silence filled the room for about five minutes before the rain began to tap on my window, creating unique patterns when the heavy drops ran all the way down the somewhat dirty glass.

My cat jumped up with a hiss as a roar of thunder suddenly reached his sensitive ears and lit the room for a few seconds.

What happened next was the sound wood, probably a tree, breaking and falling to the ground. No, not the ground: It was wood clashing against… something softer?

I froze.

Oh, my… could it be a gummi ship?

Without a second thought I rushed towards the front door, flung it open and raced out in the cold and wet night.

My feet splashed in the water flowing down the small hill as I followed what might be the way to the gummi ship. When I finally found the gummi ship, I gasped. It was one of those fancy gummi ships which were modeled for style and not safety. It seemed to be crushed under a big old tree. I rushed towards the wreck in search of any survivors and found to my surprise a young male in the gummi ship. His dirty clothes were ragged from the branches which had torn them apart and his blonde hair was darkened from the mixture of rain and blood from a wound near his temples.

When I carefully drew closer to inspect him I recognized his face, although he did not frown in his unconsciousness like he usually did at me when awake. I trembled when I brushed the hair away from the gash that went from behind his left ear and cut his eyelid. I took off my jacket when I noticed a faint fog coming out of his nose as he exhaled. He was alive! He let out a pained moan as he regained consciousness, but he did not seem to be aware of his surroundings just yet.

"Let's patch you up, buddy" covered in the warmth of my clothes, he only groaned half-heartedly in disapproval when I carried him all the way home.

¤',~

I wrapped him in a thick blanket after making sure I had stopped the bleeding and after replacing his clothes with some of my dry and clean ones (it took a while because I kept drooling all over him, heheh). Then I left the bedroom to find the first aid kit and make some tea after assuring that he was fast asleep. After all, sleep is the best kind of medicine you can get.

When I came back he was still sleeping, pouting cutely like a little child in his sleep.

I smiled, wondering why he had come all this way. It was probably to see me, but… Why?

The question was still bothering me hours later, when I laid on the couch to go to sleep myself.

Was it personal or just all in a day's work? Had the organization decided to make him eliminate me for good? I didn't know and for some reason I didn't want to now. A sudden anger filled my heart and I wanted to kick him out of the front door for interrupting my new and a lot more peaceful lifestyle. Then again, I could not do such thing. After all, I was the one who dragged him inside. And he was wounded. The anger turned into shame as I remembered the wounds from the accident.

"Damnit Roxas!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them back while punching the pillow. How many times had I imagined he would be here, wanted to touch him, talk to him. And now he was here, in flesh and blood, only a thin wall was between us.

I got up and went to the bedroom, opening the door. I sat down and just stared at him. After all this time he never contacted me, not even once. That convinced me that these feeling I had inside could never be returned by him. I sighed, thinking about how emotions lead to stupid actions sometimes. I had come to terms with just being friends. After all, I had quite enough fan material to fantasize with for a while. But it could never replace my real feelings.

I left the Organization willingly because of him.

We were so young then and I was so in love. Sound like a long time ago right? Just out of a fairytale. Okay, I'll move along. Celebrating another victory and the finishing of the headquarters, we all got drunk and just had fun. Yes, a nobody can get drunk and it's not a pretty sight.

Both of us had slumped down, back against the wall laughing. That was when I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes begged for my company, his lips seemed to whisper something I couldn't comprehend in my drunken state. To me it just sounded loving and caring.

I kissed him out of the blue, thinking he felt the same way. He pushed me away, staring at me in disbelief. Then he went utterly cold and reserved again, turning away from me and went to the others to continue drinking. I felt my heart shatter and hit the floor, but when I looked down, only small teardrops had left small spots on the smooth surface. Of course my heart could not break. It had left me already. I went to my room, locking the door behind me and spent the rest of the night in bed just thinking of him.

Since then it pained me so much every time I had to be in the same room as him, although he avoided me as much as I avoided him. One day I couldn't take it anymore and I made this ruckus along with Demy and Larxy, breaking the so called unbreakable bond between the members of the Organization. Broken hearts (or the lack of it) loves attention you know.

He didn't say much when I announced my leave. Actually, he didn't say anything at all.

And here I was. Larxene had asked me to join her in some of her missions, but I had lost all my passion for fighting. I just want to be left alone.

I knew it was stupid. But love makes you do stupid things, even if it was only one-sided.

I caught myself staring at him while sighing yet again. I guess I'd lost count by now but who cares.

A snort was audible from the bed "You look like a moron". Ah, damn him for being awake. I was so gonna' try and kiss him in his sleep. They always do that in the movies after flashbacks…

"Well you look like shit to me, asshole" I crossed my arms, looking the other way while trying to get a hold on the goofy grin coming up.

There was an awkward silence, only the sound of rain tapping against the window seemed to be audible. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when my little tiger entered the room and announced its presence by mewling. I gestured it to jump onto my lap and it complied. I stared intensely at the floor while stroking him gently "So… how did you find me?"

"I injected a tracking device in your cat and asked Larxene to give him to you" he stated calmly. Holy shit! Curiosity made the cat a victim. I stared at the little creature in my arms. So what else did he do to my cat without me knowing? Was my little kitty a robot of mass destruction including all the newest combat features and an espresso machine making so hot espresso that practically burnt you away at the mere touch? Cool… No need for my outdated yet cool weapons then. That would be like taking a way one of my hottest features. Like, removing a buttock or…

A sudden smack on my head made me come back to reality "you got carried away" he mumbled.

"But you said that…" I trailed off. Somehow I don't think he would like to talk about the espresso. Maybe he wanted me to 'discover' it and then squeal "oh, Roxas! How considerate of you" and fling into his arms. Ah… Never mind the weapons.

"Larxene gave me your address, stupid"

I bolted right up "I'm not stup- OW" having forgotten the cat I earned some scratches from my furry little friend when it tried to save itself from dropping to the floor.

Roxas rolled his eyes but then winced in agony, feeling up his bandaged head and then looking at his hand which had a slight amount of blood glistening in his palm.

"Let me change that" I started to undo the bandages carefully, anxious about the loss of blood he had already sustained. His eye did not seem to have taken any severe damage since the cut on the eyelid was not too deep. How I had wanted to look into those eyes and see him looking back affectionately. But it was all a dream and it was all in a past I should not dwell in. The silence was not calming my nerves one tiny bit though and I stammered nervously to break this awkward moment "I'm sorry about your gummi ship…" he'd have to stay a bit longer before he could get a chance to go home. Maybe his gummi ship was beyond repair or needed some essential parts to be replaced.

"Yeah, me too" Roxas sighed, biting his lip as if he wanted to say more. Silence took over yet again and I just continued to check the knot before moving on to the small scratches on his muscular arms. Come on, say 'but I missed you even more, Axel-love' and spread your arms to invite me to make love to you all night long. I guess I let my imagination run free again.

"I need to disinfect the wound on your chest" I explained as I began to unbutton his shirt. Well, my shirt. Gah, you know what I mean. I gulped when I saw the first part of his pale torso was revealed. To make the daydream real was really tempting at this point. His stomach was not overly pumped, just as I remembered – strong and curved with a smaller waist. I used to tease him with his girly waist though now he had broadened a bit due to his growth. Hell, he was the only one who couldn't tease me for my swaying hips and probably equally small waist. God, he was beautiful. I found myself staring instead of treating him and he must have noticed too. Instead of pointing it out he merely raised a brow and awaited me to move on. And so I did while wishing my cat would come and kill me with the deadly espresso so I didn't have to blush in embarrassment. Even though what I did to treat his wound stung, Roxas didn't seem to react upon it. No wonder. A daring hand felt down his muscled abs pretending to but the bandages back in place. Hey, I'm just a guy and I have personal needs too. It had been so long since I'd touched a living creature without fur and even though I couldn't feel it I could tell my body liked it.

"So, how are Saïx and Xemnas? They seemed inseparable as ever last time I saw them" I grinned just thinking about it. Back in the days before I left the Organization they were close but obviously shy about their in each other's presence some times. It was only a matter of time before they got together. Master and pet should always be together, hehe.

"They married sometime ago. Don't know when"

"What? I haven't heard a thing! And I wasn't even invited?" I pouted in disappointment. I'll just send the cat after the two of them then, as soon as I find the remote. Why I am still talking about my little weapon of mass destruction? Because it's fun, he he.

"No one did. It was in secrecy so the Organization wouldn't make a commotion about it" Roxas shrugged "You know how it is. But when they finally told me, I realized something I should have done years ago" I frowned and looked up only to find him staring back at me with his piercing eyes. My heart was pounding and now there was no alcohol to excuse any action I might be tempted to do. I couldn't take it. And not the thought about what he found out either.

I got up and brushed myself off "good for you then" I packed the first aid kit and turned to leave "I'll go get your stuff from the gummi ship. The thunder has gone down for a while so I should be safe enough" I needed some time alone and maybe the rain would wash away my wishful thinking. I had barely taken a step before a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. I yelped in surprise at his sudden move. Roxas gazed at me, bending over me with a hand on each side of my head "I should have come here a long time ago… And for that I am sorry"

I turned my head to the side, not looking him in the eye "you could've told me that when I got back you little fool. I live here so it's not like I'll run away from you"

He smiled wryly "You did once before, you know. Can't be too sure now, can I?" yes you might see it as running away but all I did was… yeah okay, I ran away. With style. What did he expect me to do, continue living with the gang and live a life in misery. Yes, some might think that my current lifestyle was miserable and secluded but I had found sufficient happiness living with my cat. Weapons or not, he kept me company which was I all I could want and more. All that was possible to attain, anyway. I had wanted to be with Roxas but I knew that it was impossible to ask for. I had simply given up. Maybe it was good to have something to dream about without breaking the harmony. If we even got together he might just be completely different than I had imagined not that I had put him onto a pedestal and fantasized about him for so many years my version of Roxas was a stereotype. I heaved sigh "can't it wait 'till I've got your stuff?"

"No. I've waited long enough. I know that you've moved on and got a life of your own but I need to get this off my chest" Roxas was very serious I could tell. What could be so important that he came all this way to tell me? If he was going to get married with some chick that had seduced him I didn't really want to be a best mate or anything like that. Not even a bride's maid though the offer would be tempting somehow. How was a wedding between Nobodies like anyway?

"You there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"I'm listening" my voice was barely a whisper, threatening to break if he confirmed my worst nightmares.

"I love you"

What?

"And you know that"

Did I?

"Even though you mocked me and rejected me I can't get you out of my head"

"Rejected?!" I sat right up, accidentally head butting him out of surprise.

"Ow, watch it!" fortunately, I hit the uninjured side of his forehead. He rubbed his throbbing head "like this headache wasn't bad to begin with".

"I'm sorry" I looked down hands folded as I silently prayed I hadn't been hallucinating "you just surprised me. I mean… When did I…?"

"Huh?" Roxas exclaimed which wasn't typical of him. It scared me a bit. Maybe the accident had made him hallucinate and not me "you tell me you don't remember? But it was when we celebrated the construction of the headquarters. I told you I had feelings for you and you-"

"Oh, that night I kissed you. But you ran away!" I jumped up and down pointing fingers at him "I confessed to you and then you just made that face" I grimaced, trying to mimic his disgusted face.

"Calm down, don't be so loud, my head is killing me!" Roxas hissed. I was on the verge of breaking down, I admit that. Was he mocking me, was this some kind of sick joke? If that was the case it was not funny. My imaginary heart really broke that evening and now I was supposed to laugh. Sensing that I was shaky he heaved a sigh, calming himself down. He tried to calm me down as well by wrapping his arms around me gently, pulling me close. His heart would have been pounding by know, I could tell by his body language and maybe this gentle, yet intimate gesture was to calm down himself too and maybe gather some courage since he continued on "I thought that was to mock me since you just grinned at me saying 'and here I thought Nobodies couldn't feel a thing' and kissed me. Were you even listening to what I said?"

"I was drunk…" I mumbled into his shirt, shameful of my action. He must have been so nervous telling me and thinking about it, wasn't it the best way to confess your feelings on that grand night? I held him as tight as I dared to. Poor Roxas, it seemed like my pretend heart wasn't the only one breaking. And for such a misunderstanding! All those awkward moments and years apart, was that for nothing?

"I loved you, I really did. Even now as a loner all I can think of is…" I trailed off not sure of what so say. Was it a confession I was about to make?

"I still love you, Axel. At first Larxene wouldn't give me any information of your whereabouts. I persisted for a long time until she was convinced I wouldn't want to hurt you again" That was Larxene in a nutshell I guess, being overly doting on her little test subject. His hands on my back were rubbing my shirt ever so gently whereas I stayed immobile, head resting onto his shoulder "let me be with you, Axel. I'll make it up to you, I promise" make it up to me? When it was my fault to begin with? I felt like the cruelest man on the planet. He did not deserve me. Not at all. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"We were young" what? What were these words coming from my mouth? The dude just confessed and now I was ruining this dream coming true? "We might as well have grown apart. After all, I haven't seen you for so long and…" he silenced me by sealing his lips with his own. It was ever so gentle, so full of all these feelings I knew he did not just show to anyone. Full of these feelings both he and I knew were not fake. They were so real. The wetness of a tear could be felt on my cheek as it made its way down. I could feel there was more to come in my eyes and my sight was already kind of blurred with the excess tears.

I pushed him away and got up, walking to the doorframe before stopping, not turning even once since I did not want him to see the tears in my eyes "You can stay until you have healed and you're ready to go back" and with that, I left the room, not looking at him even once since it was too hard to bear. We pretend we don't feel in our own way. I play cocky, Roxas acts cold. Though we try to conceal it we both know that the pain inside is not imaginary.

It is real.

¤ ,'~

Author's note: This was meant to be a pwp-one-shot but as you can see it turned out differently. Gah, it wasn't meant to be so dark either. Don't worry though, there'll be another chapter with more mature contents I promise.

Now review and tell me what you think. If you have some thoughts about what's to come then feel free to let me know. It's always fun to hear how others think the story will go, kukuku.

Axel: a happy ending pwease

Roxas: you wish.


	2. Round one! Round two! Fight!

(Line breaks fixed)

**Chapter 2**

**-Round one! Round two! Fight!**

Having Roxas around the next few days wasn't as bad as it could have been. Sure it was awkward but we both chose not to bring up the incident.

After a good cry in a corner, punching the walls where he couldn't possibly hear me, I came back acting cheerful as if nothing had happened. Roxas returned to his usual sulky self, grunting more than being talkative. I kept him in bed the first couple of days but since the gravest wound was the one on his eye (which was grave enough, hadn't it been for my medical skills and tender hands, hehe). He quickly got accustomed to walking around the house. But my cat had something to say in that matter and every time Roxas would get close to me, he hissed as if creating a shield of doom to protect me from this evil stranger which had infiltrated the house and invaded his favorite seat at the dining table. Roxas would sometimes scowl at the cat who would return the gaze like they were having some kind of silent battle going on in their minds.

I was glad he made Roxas keep his distance. It wasn't because I was afraid of him raping me. I mean, why would he? I just was not in the mood for him getting too close. Believe it or not but even though it had been years and years since I moved here I wasn't ready just yet.

The rain had flooded the streets so it was practically impossible to open the door without creating an indoor tsunami. Maybe not but Roxas insisted on me waiting for the rain to stop and the water level to sink before he would let me get his stuff. He may have been right but it still irritated me all the same because that would mean we would both have to suffer a great deal since his return would be delayed. I did not mention it though, not even to my cat. Maybe if I did it would have made me some hot chocolate out of pity but no~. He just sat in the window and monitored everything, like some furry radar. I hope I can upgrade him to contain sympathy for his good-looking master.

"Dinner's ready" I put a bowl of steaming hot soup on the table, careful not to spill any drops on the tartan tablecloth "Make sure to eat up or I'll throw you out for not taking care of yourself. You need strength" I demanded. Daddy wants Roxy to eat up as I told him to. I turned around as I heard him enter the kitchen to eat and almost dropped my jaw. He was absolutely gorgeous. Hand in the pocket of a borrowed pair of pants, wet chest bare obviously revealing his six-pack to me while drying his hair with a white towel, making his hair all tousled over his newly bandaged eye. The cuts on his pale skin were healing but still clearly visible on his torso. He met my gaze and gave me one of my trademark smirks pointing at his pink nipples "can I get you to help me with these?"

I gaped. Did he just invite me to take him? My little innocent Roxas? Was he trying to seduce me?

"The cuts on the back needs attention too" he continued. Oh, he was pointing at the gash situated on his chest. His eyes however revealed at small glimpse of longing.

"I… I'm gonna do laundry first" came the stammer and I rushed past him to avoid eye contact but instead our shoulders bumped together. We both jolted but I rushed out of the door with a quick apology before he could open his mouth.

I threw the laundry into the machine with all my force in my attempt to let out some steam. Damn, he was hot. He had turned into a handsome male being and still I was the one he chased after. Not girls, not some kind of good-looking guy.

Me.

Could he possibly still want me after that rejection? Gah, of course he would. Then why would he flash his upper body to me if he didn't? Because we were both men? That was not like Roxas at all. That little runt was trying to seduce me. And judging by my nosebleed I really yearned for his bait.

Uh, my little girly non-existent heart would be pounding like mad! I just wanted him so bad. I knew I had to wait though and the thought made me smirk mischievously.

"This is war and I will be victorious!"

¤',~

He was sitting on the bed waiting for me to enter the bedroom. He had his back turned and merely turned his head when I appeared behind him carrying a first aid kit. Back in the days I was the worst healer of the organization since my hands which created a hellish fire of destruction so skillfully couldn't really channel the healing waves of a cure spell. I don't heal that often since it's kinda embarrassing.

"You ready? They say it might sting a bit" the bed creaked as I sat down facing his back ready to disinfect his wounds.

"Are you joking?" he laughed while I arranged the neatly folded bandages next to me. Well, sorry. I'm just a worrywart when it comes to Roxas. At first I thought I was acting like a big brother to him but boy I was wrong. It is… was… love.

"Why don't we just use a potion?" he yawned not even flinching once as is began to treat his wounds.

"Outta' stock" yeah I brought some with me but...I'd rather not go into details with my experiments on drinking too many potions. How should I know you could get drunk? "This island doesn't have any moogle shops. I can't buy it"

Roxas felt silent for a while, his back almost sinking in a gloomy way. I imagined what might have gone through his head when I said that. Things like 'Axel baby probably wouldn't take me if I'm injured like this. The stud is such a gentleman' or 'axel, why won't you just xxx me?' What he probably really was thinking would be how annoying it was to be pampered like this. He's so adorable the way he tries to act independent and always winds up getting help from me. Like back in the days where we used to take missions together. I really miss that. Plus eating sea salt ice cream.

"… I have some" Roxas broke the silence.

"Huh?" ice cream?

"Did you get carried away again? I think you've live too much by yourself"

I grinned "aww, little Roxas is feeling neglected?" soft thin fingers ran over his bare back giving him Goosebumps all over. He shuddered involuntarily and turned around "as if" he glared into my eyes and I couldn't help but smirk in return. I grabbed his chin, leaning forward "you don't want me to continue?" I whispered into his ear. He averted his gaze "quit fooling around. Why don't you just… heal me?"

I stared at him in utter surprise "but that would mean-"

"I know!" his cheeks were already an interesting shade of red. Talking about seducing, he offers himself to me!

Sighing I brushed his bangs away from his wound "only this time" I couldn't help it, I really felt like touching him even more, the guy of my innermost desires. We both knew I couldn't heal properly with my hands. But there were alternatives. He closed his eyes, readying himself as I placed my lips upon his forehead, tracing healing kisses all the way down his face; his eyelid, his cheekbone. Down, down until my lips were leveled with his. And I hesitated looking at the pink and slightly parted lips that captivated my eyes for a moment before I gathered the strength to let go of him. I was screaming inside of me in protest. What the heck was I doing? I hadn't done anyone for so long and now that I had the chance I would let go?

Yes I would, Roxas shouldn't be a victim of my needs.

He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as I got up "that's it for today, kid. Your chest should heal by itself" I exited the bedroom stretching "ah, I'm starving! Wonder if there's any more of that chicken from yesterday…" I grinned, sucking in the sweet sensation of winning my first victory.

Roxas was fuming "you get back here and finish up!"

¤',~

"You want ice cream?" day had said its goodbyes allowing evening to roam this world though it didn't differ that much considering the darkness outside. I entered the room sucking a Popsicle. Mmh, vanilla flavor is so good. I threw a strawberry Popsicle onto his lap, making him yelp at the coldness hitting his clothed privates. The thin fabric of his PJ did not shield him that well. Oho, you just wait my little friend. I can make you hot in no time.

"Sorry, there ain't any sea salt ice cream around here" I flumped onto the couch right next to him watching as Roxas grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels while eating his Popsicle. Cute.

"You know" I began in an attempt to break the silence since I knew Roxas wouldn't "no matter how many times you try there won't be any channels. I think the storm broke the antenna" we were staring at one black screen after the other.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he sighed as he turned off the TV. He was almost done eating and turned to look at me awaiting my reply. His face was so close to mine and yet too far away for him to kiss me. His blue eyes couldn't hide his inner desire to lean in. I smirked.

"I dunno" I shrugged rather carelessly "do we need to do anything? It's not like we can feel bored is it?"

A wry smile graced his lips as he turned his head to look at the ceiling "I guess you're right"

"But I have some movies if you wanna' watch- whoa!" since my poor little Popsicle did not get as much attention as the one devoured by Roxas, it had decided to dribble white runny ice cream in protest. And as my position was now it would spill all over Roxas' pants. My hand flung under to take the attack of the vanilla flavored squishy substance instead of Roxas. I grinned "that was close, man"

He glared at me "happens when you talk instead of eating" oh, but what you didn't know Roxas was that I did it on purpose. Now all that yummy ice is all over my hand.

"Yeah yeah I'll eat it now" I started licking the Popsicle sensually, imagining how it would be Roxas I was doing. I noticed how the smaller boy's cheeks turned pink and how his body language showed all signs of discomfort.

"M-maybe you should clean your hand" he stammered, trying to get me to stop such an embarrassing thing in front of this hormone driven body.

I raised a brow acting as if I had not noticed the reason behind my friend's discomfort. Then I looked at my hand and uttered in false realization "oh, yeah" licking them as well, turning my attention to the creamy white substance on my fingers, the tip of my tongue ran along the digits with a satisfied hum. He gulped and couldn't help but staring transfixed at my motions.

When I started sucking my middle finger he bolted right up though mumbling something about his bandages as he hurried out of the living room. A satisfied smirk spread across my lips in my second little victory. Oh there was much more fun to be done.

"Ah!" I was stricken with sudden realization. Did that mean it was my turn to sleep on the couch? Darn it!

I rested my head onto the cushions sighing. The ceiling was a boring thing to look at when you had Roxas around. I mean, I used to spend hours upon hours staring, thinking because I didn't have much to do. A thing I obviously did right now as well. But why did I even bother teasing him back? Maybe what I did was a bit over the top if I didn't meant for us to hook up. Maybe I was mocking his feelings more that teasing him?

I closed my eyes listening to the clumsy rustling coming from the toilet. Was he trying to suppress a sob? I felt so bad. Yet this might be the only way for him to move on. I moved on didn't I? Ah, who am I kidding? I'm like a child afraid of playing with his favorite toy. Except, I'm playing with him right now. Gah!

I felt his presence at the doorway. He was probably observing me. I kept my eyes closed pretending to be fast asleep. Call me whatever you want but I did not feel like explaining myself to him nor hear another 'I love you' from him.

"You awake?" the voice was feeble but audible but I did not give any response. He came closer though I could hear he did an effort to be as discreet as possible. I smiled inwardly. He was so adorable I could eat him up spit him out and then eat him again.

He must have knelt down since I could feel his breath upon my face. "I'm sorry" before I even got to wonder what he meant I felt his lips brush against mine. I tried to stay calm but it was hard remaining immobile. His lips were so soft and the hand caressing my cheek trembling to bad. A wave swept through my whole body and it struck me.

I still love him don't I?

There was no denying it anymore. It was Roxas I loved; the nobody kissing me - not some idolized fantasy figure. And, I should stop acting so childish and return his feelings already. Then again, I hurt him and he shouldn't be that persistent about me. He could just move away and get a ferocious espresso-cat and live peacefully until someone decided to eliminate him for various reasons.

As soon as I thought of returning the kiss he had already ended it. "I'll try" he whispered "to move on. After all, these feelings are fake. We can't feel a thing. That's what you meant isn't it? Then…" he sighed, hesitating, and I could almost see the bitterness painted all over his face before me "why am I even talking to a sleeping guy?" he chuckled almost desperately as he got up.

What was he really going to say?

He turned around, probably going to bed when I got a hold of his collar and pulled him down on the couch, holding him from behind. I don't know who was surprised the most be my move, Roxas, me or maybe my cat for letting his guard down. He glared with his shining blue eyes from his basket and turned its back at us to curl into an angry little furball.

Roxas gulped before whispering "Axel?" he was trembling. No, this isn't a dream, I'm right here and I'll hold you tight. Stupid Roxas, you're ruining my peaceful and uneventful life and making me question a lot of things about our existence.

I held him close to me resting my head onto his shoulder as casually as my body allowed me to "go to sleep" I muttered in a slightly irritated tone that demanded silence and no questioning about my decision. He was sweating, trembling in an attempt to keep his cool though it did not take long before he relaxed to the rhythm of my breathing and my hand gently caressing his sweet little tummy. He even snuggled a bit closer. I smiled happily, closing my eyes to drift into a deep slumber with him by my side.

¤',~

Please review guys… it makes me so happy, hehe.


	3. Knockout!

Darling blue eyes

Hey hey! YES, I am not dead!  
I've just had too much stress and things to do... _ 'n stuff...  
But without further ado, enjoy the third chapter where we (finally) get to see some action! R & R, please. **  


* * *

Chapter 3**

**Knockout!**

Having one difficult little cat can be challenging. Having two makes you laugh in bewilderment. Having two cats that in addition are hostile towards one another makes you sweat drop.

Roxas was much similar in his behavior to my furry friend than I would ever dare telling him.

"I'm home" Roxas called from the entrance, followed by the thud of shoes being kicked off his feet.

"Did you find anything?" I didn't leave my spot next to the stove. Oh how I was a sight for sore eyes I can tell you, only wearing my black PJ pants, a dark red apron saying 'burn the cook' and, my wild strands of hair was tied in a ponytail for once. Roxas entered the kitchen, cheeks flushed from the wind or maybe it was the sight in front of him. He placed a brown paper bag filled with groceries onto the kitchen counter

"I discovered a place packed with heartless" he stated as if he was reporting to no 1 "All of them were eliminated" but there was a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Heartless, huh" I stirred the soup, deep in thought "so they have even reached this place…"

I was still not really sure if Roxas was here entirely on his own behalf or if Xemnas had something to do with it too. Sure Roxas could hunt Heartless to his heart's content but sometimes he could be out all day exploring. And when the cat is out too, I'm being left all by myself. Believe me, it is scary. It is not something you might have noticed but I tend to talk to myself a lot. Or did you? At any rate, it was alarming that the heartless had reached this calm place too. Maybe I should put my powers to use and get some Dusks to guard the house. I could have asked my cat but chances are they would deflect the espresso and steal my pretty kitty's hearts. Besides, do I really need help when I am so skilled with my weapons?

Speaking of the devil, my cat entered, proudly carrying a mouse in his mouth. He placed it in front of me and sat down expecting me to praise him

"Aw, did you see that? My little kitten has caught me a mouse. You're so adorable, oh yes you are!" I squatted down, petting his head and making him purr with pride "he's so skilled doncha think Roxas?"

The blond next to me just glared daggers at his newfound rival. He pulled my arm to get my attention "look! I bought strawberries! I thought you'd like to eat them later on" he pulled out the strawberries to make me turn my love and affection towards him, blushing slightly. Oh? He was jealous? It amused me endlessly though I hid the smirk. I could eat him up.

I served the soup in front of Roxas who sat on my kitten's usual seat "Don't you think that I can let him sit on a chair? It's not like he's going to walk on the table…"

Roxas responded with a snort "a cat shouldn't sit at the table. And he's supposed to eat proper cat food. You're spoiling him!" and my kitty glared at him from his spot on the floor before he turned to me as if he was saying: 'why did you let him take over your household? I am starving!' But I was not! Papa is so sorry, hun!

Roxas ate the soup in silence. It was interesting to watch his face while he was eating. He tasted a small spoonful at first, not really doubting my cooking skills which he had gotten to know so well during his stay here. I never served him anything back when I lived in the headquarters, thinking he would not eat it. Maybe it was time for a little change when we finally got back?

I could throw him onto our kitchen table and take him right there like there was no other room at the headquarters.

If we got back…

I sat on my chair and sighed in adoration at how he would try and savor the meal slowly, his brows knitted together slightly expressing delight. Maybe even a human purr. I smirked, taking in the sweet scene in front of me. It was hard to believe he was a skilled little warrior. I still wondered why he would go searching for me if he had not been ordered here by Xemnas. He had already told me he liked me but…

Roxas lifted his head and caught me staring"what?"

I sighed. This was awkward.

"I cleaned the guest room so you don't have to sleep on the couch" he looked up at my statement. Our eyes met and he starred at me with a funny expression. And I knew why, hehe.

Like he ever slept on the couch.

~*~

I could tell he was bored. Heck, I was really bored when I first came here. There is really not much to do. But that can be such a relief sometimes. He heaved a cute little sigh, looking through the windows of the living room "it's raining again"

I threw a towel over his head, ruffling his damp hair to dry him "you should have waited until the rain stopped before going. The gummi won't go anywhere and your body might catch a cold". No, papa doesn't want his little Roxy to catch a cold…

Or maybe…. We could cuddle up underneath a blanket if he ever got a fever. Naked. Okay watch it now Axel or you will just get your sexy ass whooped because you drooled on him. No, not spanked, you horny boy.

He brushed my hands away with the back of his hand, mumbling "I can do this myself, you know" he took charge of the towel, drying himself while being deep in thought. I could not help but smile mischievously at the sight in front of me. How could I not resist this opportunity?

I pouted theatrically in disappointment "aw, Roxy! I just want to get all cozy with you" I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight in an overly doting way. We lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Whoops" I laughed, raising my head to meet his gaze. But he did not take it as lightly as I had. He instantly wriggled out of my grip and got up, glaring at me with flushed cheeks "don't do that if it isn't serious" he dusted himself off.

"I thought you _were_ serious about it, Roxy " I pouted with mock disappointment. I am so irresistible, I know.

"As if I'd want to let you get on top of me" he huffed, turning his head away. Ow, my pride hurt.

I could not help but raise a skeptical brow "Oh?"

I got up slowly, turning towards him. For some reason he really pissed me off. Was he able to feel or was he not? If he really felt something he should stick to it instead of confusing me like that. My hands rested on his waist for a split second before I threw him onto the couch. He yelped as he landed and stared at me, eyes open wide as I crawled on top of him, resting my hands on each side of his head to prevent any kind of escape.

"Then show me some dominance, huh? Just like when you kissed me. Or do you need me to be asleep?"

He blushed, hissing "Jerk! I'm not kissing you just for the sake of kiss-" before he could finish I had already caught his lips with my own.

Those soft and warm lips that craved for me as much as the rest of this body underneath me. I could not help it. Even though it was not really possible I had fallen completely for Roxas. Whenever I looked into those blue pools of his eyes, I knew I would not need a heart to exist for real. Roxas was my reason to exist as the Nobody I had become. I had no need for those old memories of my past life.

He closed his eyes and I inclined my head to the side, kissing him softly and I was pretty damn sure he liked it! But as I sought to continue a little deeper he suddenly broke the kiss.

He was panting, his whole body heaved and sank as he breathed deeply. He had turned his cheek to me, glaring at nothing in particular. Probably to keep the tears in his eyes from running down his flushed cheeks.

I was looking at him, face expressionless and it did not change when he finally gathered the strength to look at me, seeking some sort of reply, any kind of reply probably. We should try and figure out this mess, I thought, sighing.

Suddenly he got up, grabbing his coat on the coffee table "I'm going for a walk". Before I could react he had already hurried out of the room.

… Leaving me in the living room. Alone.

~*~

He had been out all day. I did not lock the door in case he wanted to come inside. I had spent the day making the guest room all the more neat and comfortable for him to live in and pet my kitten who had been waltzing around his premises, looking victorious since his nemesis was nowhere to be seen.

I found myself sighing while petting him. I should have said something. I should have grabbed Roxas' hand before he had been able to escape...and told him how franticly I wanted to have mindless sex with him – but no, behave Axel, behave and be a good boy.

Though to Roxas it might not have been looking so convincing the way I had been acting. Or thought of acting anyway.

When I finally went to bed that night, I knew what needed to be done. When he got back, I would tell him how I felt, though I should leave the sex part out, I think.

If, he got back that was...

The bedroom door creaked open, leaving a small ray of light on the opposite wall. I cracked an eye open slightly as the door shut, leaving the bedroom in the darkness once again. The creaking sounds of the bed and the tug in my blanket made me heave a sigh of relief. So he had returned home safely. And I mentally slapped myself for being such a worrywart.

His small arms wrapped around me from behind in his need for snuggling Heh, did he think I was asleep again? How cute this little kitten are, thinking that he can sneak his little tricks on me while Iam sleeping. Someone was definitely not behaving good.

I turned my body, holding him tight in my arms "..moron.. Will you only make a move when you think I'm asleep?" makes me wonder how many times he has done something to me while I was asleep. Wow, mental shudder! But in a good way, I guess. Oh, that is so kinky Axel...

At first he didn't say a thing at all. He buried his head in my shirt.

"I am serious, you know"

He was mumbling into my shirt and I did not need to turn on the light to know that he was blushing. "I don't remember anything about my human life. So how should I know if this is actually real, you might ask? I don't. All I know is that without you, I…" he fell silent.

What? He what? Became bored? Jerked off (wouldn't mind that!)? He felt the same as me or not?

"You what?" I asked, gently caressing his back in a soothing way.

"I feel lonely without you. And when I am finally with you, I want to be closer – I am serious, you know!" he said angrily when I suddenly burst out laughing. Oh, Roxas you sound so sweet and innocent like that. I placed a finger on his lips to silence him, smiling softly.

"You know...." I said, grinning before leaning in to capture his lips, kissing him softly. He automatically responded my gestures, purring slightly when I let my tongue run along the lines of his lips. Making them part slightly.

Much to his surprise, I broke the kiss then, looking into his mesmerizing eyes while wiping a bit of saliva away from his lips "I'm serious too.."

He was completely dumbfounded at first – which I found quite fun to behold if the situation was not this serious. "It feels to good to be real. Maybe it isn't real at all.." I began "..but at least I know now that we both… hmm.."

"Feel?" Roxas finished questioningly.

I chuckled "Yeah." I caressed his cheek, smiling all the while.

He returned the smile and, gathering all his courage, he leaned in and kissed me. I responded, wrapping my arm around his small waist. But while pulling him closer, I suddenly felt how Little Roxas was eager to join – much to my delight.

Raising a brow, I let my hand run down his torso "something you want?" I asked teasingly.

"Heh, maybe kissing isn't enough to get my body.. ngh!" he moaned out loud as soon as I began caressing his crotch through his boxers.

He clung to me, kissing my neck ever so gently between those uncontrollable moans. But as I suddenly released his hard and clothed member from my grasp, he gasped in surprise looking as if he was coming a little bit to his senses after my fondling. A mischievous smirk graced my lips.

"That's not good enough, Roxas" I whispered huskily into his ear, licking the shell of his ear to make shivers run down his spine "you'll have to want it. Tell me what you want me to do. What you know you feel deep down" I pressed my lips against his forehead in a soft kiss.

He was panting slightly. I blinked. Maybe I had overdone it and he was not able to come to his senses? After all, I'm quite good if I have to say so my self.

He moved his hand to grab a hold of my shoulder. Tilting his head up, he kissed me passionately, opening his mouth to grant my tongue access.

I closed my eyes slowly. My arms rested on his petite waist and I moved my knee between his legs playfully, making him jolt. Nevertheless he never broke the kiss.

Instead his shaking hand reached under my shirt to feel up my muscled abs. When he pulled my shirt up I complied, breaking the kiss to pull it over my head and discard it carelessly.

To say that Roxas drooled at the sight of my naked torso might have been an understatement. He was practically gawking to say the least.

I smirked at the blonde's stare "Now. Although it was a pretty good kiss, you never really answered me.."

Roxas offered me a wry smile though there was a glint in his eyes "Yeah, you're right How will I ever be able to make it up to you?"

I pulled him down on top of me once again, gently kissing his lips. I had already grown addicted to those soft lips of his "just tell me, idiot"

Roxas laughed out loud "I didn't know you were that sappy" his face was bathed in the dim moonlight. He smiled down at me, his deep blue eyes filled with such warmth. "Okay. I love you. I want to feel more. So if we – WHOA!"

With that said I did not feel as if I needed to hold back any longer. I had already rolled him over attacking his sensitive neck with bites and kisses.

"Ahn... Axel! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I grinned kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I bit down on his lower lip gently, then licking it soothingly. His tongue darted out, dueling with my own. My black PJ pants had managed to slide down my hips slightly, which gave me all the more friction, revealing the crimson red boxers as I moved between the legs of Roxas smaller frame, grabbing his oh so sweet ass to pull him closer, making our crotches meet.

He clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans though I removed it rather forcefully, pulling it over his head.

"I want to hear those sweet noises you make" I whispered into his ear, licking the lobe, trying much to hide my huge smirk.

His skin heated in a deep blush "idiot!" he shouted, soon followed by a moan as I moved my hips.

"Heh" I squeezed the cheek of his ass firmly before moving my hand to pull down the zipper of his pants. I could feel how he fell silent, and the way his body twitched as my fingers caressed a patch of skin. I kissed him tenderly, feeling up his hard shaft through his loose boxers. He spread his legs even further, rubbing against my hand, in a silent plea for me to go on.

He is so adorable, I thought to myself.

My finger hooked the fabric of his boxers, pulling it down and freeing his throbbing member from its prison. He whimpered and turned beneath me, kissing my pale chest affectionately. My pace started off being agonizingly slow. The fingers were wrapped around his cock firmly, feeling Roxas already leak over them.

"Tell me what to do, Roxas" I muttered, my breath reaching his sensitive skin setting it on fire. I unbuttoned his collar, licking his neck, continuing down the collarbone and further down the chest.

He was writhing beneath me, not able to conceal the fact that he could feel my fingers doing wonders down there. He felt it all right that much I was pretty sure of.

"... Faster!" he moaned, tears in his eyes from pleasure "ah... Axel...!".

"Atta' boy" I smirked, picking up the pace, enjoying the wet sounds and the moans. Feeling my own manhood throb, I was ready to take him right there. But I wanted to give him a night to remember.

"I... I feel so hot all over" he stuttered as if he was surprised that he was even able to experience such an incredible sensation. I responded with a kiss. Yeah, I know I'm like that on people, I thought to myself, hehe.

"feels good, doesn't it" I smirked, biting his neck. He moaned out as I marked him as my own.

"Ah..." His lips sought mine in a heated kiss leaving a string of saliva when we finally parted in need of air "nnh..." he almost purred.

I moved my body against his, sensing that Roxas was having trouble focusing in his bliss "Roxas, hang in there" I slowed my pace not wanting him to come just yet – no point in ruining the fun.

"No! M-... more! Axel!" he tilted his head back and came. I kept milking him for a while before I stopped, situating myself next to him kissing his forehead lovingly.

He was panting slightly, trying to control his breathing.

I wrapped my arms around him, letting him rest on top of me for a while "it'll get better"

"Mmhmm?..." came the content sigh from my blond lover as he nuzzled my chest.

Finally! It was my turn!

My hand crept under his shirt, feeling the smaller of his back. To think that this night I would claim Roxas made my body tingle. This beautiful Nobody, I wanted him to exist for me only.

"Now, Roxas... " I let my hand wander further down. No response

"Eh? Roxas?" I let my free hand run though his unruly hair. All I got in response was a small snore from the smaller boy.

… No way!

So there we were. Roxas in the arms of his beloved Axel (oh, that's me!), after sharing an intimate moment, the _first_ sexual act we had done together. And now he had had drifted off to a sweet sweet slumber.

Over my dead body! Here I was having a raging hard on and he.. he.. fell asleep! Just... Like... That...

Frustrated tears welled up in my eyes "But... But I'm still hard!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

So how was that? I finally managed to put (some) real mature content in! Haha, I am so brilliant!

… Is what I'd like to say but I guess I am still shy when it comes to lemon -_-'

I promise that they'll do it in the next chapter, so stay tuned after the break, mwaha!

Reviews will speed my writing process, they make me so happy! TwT


End file.
